


Insolent Boy

by whimsicalmuffinman



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, well this one's kind of a doozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmuffinman/pseuds/whimsicalmuffinman
Summary: Cloud really likes to talk back in the bedroom.It's just Kinky pwp my guy. ¯_(ツ)_/¯





	Insolent Boy

"Vincent." Vincent leaned out from the archway of the kitchen of his home, Cloud standing in the entryway across the living room from him, an easy smile gracing his features. He stood with his arms stretched taut over his head, showing the muscle underneath, wearing one of his undershirts. Vincent had worried, at one point, at the lack of fat on Cloud's body of, but after some talking it seemed like that was a part of the experiments that had been done on his body that had cause it. His eyes were bright though, and it made warmth spread through Vincent, and he could feel his own lips threatening to mirror Cloud’s expression.

"Yeah, Cloud?" Vincent replied, stealing glances away from what he was doing to watch his boyfriend lazed around. Cloud seemed lost in thought for a moment, like there was something he wanted to talk about, but seemingly deciding against it when he smelled that Vincent was cooking.

"You're making me food?" Cloud asked, perking up and toeing his way out of his boots and quickly shuffling his way toward the kitchen, peering in. Vincent couldn't help but to laugh. Vincent had never felt particularly confident about his cooking, but thankfully, Cloud seemed to appreciate anything that he didn't have to cook himself.

"I was cooking for myself, but I suppose there's enough to share." Vincent’s voice was all fondness, shifting his weight and focusing back in on the food. He usually cooked for two nowadays. It seemed like Cloud was spending more time here, with Vincent in Kalm, than he was at his own place of residence in Edge, too. Even after he’d moved out from Tifa's apartment, and had settled into an apartment away from Aeris' church, he’d still chosen to keep his company with Vincent. And Vincent was sort of happy about that, actually.

It had taken them a while to talk about it—almost an unbearably long time-- but now that they had, they had settled into a relationship. They were dating, yes, but they were taking their time, moving at whatever pace felt right. It was comfortable, and it brought Vincent a sort of happiness that he hadn’t had in a long time. It wasn’t a dependence, either, though they did rely on each other. He didn't always know quite how to show it, but he was happy with Cloud here. He could see a future, and it wasn’t nearly as bleak as he’d spent years thinking it was. He didn't know all of what that future would entail, but he felt confident with his friends alongside him, he would be ready for anything. The thought pleased him.

Cloud leaned in against him, pressing a soft kiss and a smile into Vincent’s shoulder, looping his arms around Vincent's waist.

"You always know how to spoil me." Cloud chuckled, pressing more kisses up along the side of Vincent's neck, leisurely. Vincent relaxed against the affection, lazily mixing the wooden spoon through the cooking while his attention was being drawn away.

"Hmm. You're being frisky." Vincent murmured as Cloud tried to sneak his way up his neck towards his ear. Cloud really wasn't nearly as cunning as he thought that he was, he knew that Vincent was still a little sensitive on his ears.

"When am I not?" Cloud's breath was already tickling his ear, and Vincent felt a slight chill along his spine and he shrunk away from the feeling with a shiver.

"If you keep it up, I'm going to burn the food." Vincent warned. Cloud hummed, settling back against his neck, sticking to kissing the crook of his neck. Vincent eased back into cooking, choosing to ignore the fact that Cloud was trying to get under his skin. "You're after something other than my food, aren't you?" Vincent mused.

"I might be." Cloud's laughter was husky and pleasant as he looped his arms around Vincent's waist, smoothing his hands along the fabric over the top of Vincent's stomach, not being shy about his intentions.

"I'm hungry." Vincent insisted. Cloud nodded, shifting his forehead down onto Vincent's shoulder and nodding.

"I am too." Cloud practically purred it playfully, as if he was hoping to sway Vincent away from his food. Vincent was unconvinced.

"Then sit down at the table and let me cook." There was no real bite to the words, more of a tease.

"I'd rather sit on yo--" Vincent cut him off with a kiss, Cloud loved to get a rise out of him by saying things when he was trying to focus, but Vincent was NOT about to burn the vegetables he was sautéing. Cloud's laughter bubbled out of him into the kiss. "No?"

"Maybe later."

"You're probably right. I'd hate to have you set the kitchen on fire." Cloud's hands that were wandering stopped and he backed away a little more, leaning up onto his toes and pressing a kiss softly against Vincent's lips. There was a gentle pat on Vincent's rear which earned an undignified yip from Vincent and Cloud smirked as he stepped away from his boyfriend and crossed towards the table to sit.

\---

They were eating in mostly pleasant silence, Cloud making appropriately appreciative noises when appropriate. It was nice, quiet. They didn't need to speak all the time, though Vincent appreciated it when the conversation happened because it came easily.

"Hey. Thanks for dinner, Vincent. It's nice to come home to this." Cloud hummed, his eyes were focused down on his plate, but that didn't stop Vincent from keying into what he'd said.

"Well...It always feels a little more like home when you're here." Vincent confessed. Cloud's gaze darted up and met Vincent's. There was a warm feeling of comfort that welled within Vincent.

"It's nice... it's nice to have a home to go to again." Cloud admitted, and Vincent hummed and nodded his agreement. "I'm happy I get to share it with you. It's special to me." There was an unsaid _you're special to me_ that Vincent didn't need to hear to recognize.

Vincent and Cloud lingered a moment, and Cloud shifting in his seat until he finally pushed away from the table. He stepped around it, reaching down and cupping Vincent's chin, stroking his thumb along the older man’s chin affectionately. Vincent was expecting a kiss, but Cloud slid his way into the chair, straddling Vincent's lap. Vincent was a little bit surprised, but he supposed that Cloud had been hinting at this since he'd gotten home.

"Couldn't wait any longer?" Vincent laughed, loosely looping his arms around Cloud's waist and urging him a little bit closer to him. Vincent hummed as Cloud dipped his head in and urged him into a kiss, running his hands down along the length of Vincent's back, pressing their chests together. Vincent could tell that Cloud was feeling urgent, but Vincent wasn't hard to convince now, relaxing into the touches. His own hands began to roam the soft parts of Cloud's sides, squeezing gently. Cloud drew back slightly, a shaky breath escaping him.

"I can wait if you don't want this." Cloud offered.

"I don't mind." Vincent's own laughter surprised him, his grip on Cloud's sides was used as leverage to sneak his shirt up enough that he was able to see the peek of the soft, pale skin of his stomach. Cloud released a dreamy sounding sigh.

"I've been thinking about you all day." Cloud admitted it, sounding venerable. Vincent, miraculously, stayed calm.

"I can tell." Vincent let the volume of his voice drop and felt Cloud shiver underneath his hands as he shifted in his lap and let out a noise low in his throat. "It's OK, though I'd appreciate you waiting until after dinner is done to jump me."

"It's not fair. How is it possible for you to sound like you're well fucked talking about dinner? You don't even fucking realize it I bet. You're ridiculous." Cloud sighed, rolling his hips down into Vincent's lap as he prattled on, sounding half delirious. Vincent let his hands come to rest against Clouds hips, letting him seek friction against his lap. This wasn't the first time he'd seen Cloud get like this, but they usually at least had stripped down by then.

"You're the one giving me a lap dance at the dinner table."

"You don't seem to be stopping me." Cloud punctuated the point with a rough grind downward, eliciting a groan from Vincent.

"You're certainly not giving me any reasons to." Vincent had been doing his best to keep from losing his cool and trying to tear the clothes off of Cloud, but he was having a hell of a time of it tonight.

Cloud was certainly ... voracious. He'd been the driving force of the sexual aspect of their relationship, he had a considerably higher sex drive than Vincent did, but Vincent was alright with that. Cloud did his part to make sure he was okay with it first, and he'd never felt pressed. To be fair, it wasn't really that hard to convince Vincent either, he just wasn't usually the one to initiate. They'd talked about it pretty extensively before they'd done anything, even though it had taken Vincent a while to stop being quite so much of a turtle about it.

"Vincent." Cloud's voice was shaky as he breathed out his name, Vincent could tell he was trying to hide his face in his shoulder, trying to hide a blush no doubt. Vincent had picked up on those sort of little things a lot in moments like these, and it only made him grow fonder of the young man that had captured his affections. "Vincent. Please."

That's was all the more that Vincent needed to hear to shut his train of thought down.

"Tell me what you need, Cloud." Vincent sighed, squeezing Cloud's hips and stilling him. Cloud whined, his hands tightening in the fabric of Vincent's shirt but relaxing against Vincent, still trying to roll his hips.

"You're playing dumb with me again."

"No, I just want to hear you say it." Cloud rolled his eyes, but Vincent, all things considered, thought he still looked rather debauched. Cloud was draped across him at this point, his face was splotchy with a blush and he'd been worrying at his lower lip so much that it was red and puffy, and he was straddling his lap, trying to dip his hips down low enough to seek relief against Vincent's lap.

"You're hard in your pants and you're asking me what I want?" Cloud snorted. "You, idiot." Vincent sighed, feeling a quick flash of anxiety because he knew what Cloud wanted him to do, but he wasn't sure he was capable of this. They'd talked about it, how Cloud would get a little more insolent in bed, and how Cloud had been wanting to be rougher. He'd gone into quite a little bit of detail, in fact, though it left Vincent red in the face at the time. He recognized that phrase as what Cloud had suggested they use in the moment to propose the idea.

"Cloud. Are you sure about this?" Vincent asked softly, tracing small circles into Cloud's hips. Cloud lifted his head, and he seemed to sober, shifting back a little away from him and blinking slowly.

"Yeah, but only if you're comfortable with it." Cloud's voice was still shaky, balancing partially on his hands to get his weight off Vincent's lap. Vincent hesitated for a moment, blinking slowly up at him.

"I think I can be alright with it, but I wanted to... I don't want to hurt you." Vincent sighed, and Cloud hummed, pressing a soft kiss against Vincent's forehead.

"I'm not going to let you hurt me. And I mean that, Vincent." Cloud laughed softly, reaching a hand up and gently cupping Vincent's chin and kissing him a couple of times lightly. Vincent nodded softly into the kiss. "If I need you to stop I'll tell you so. Tell you what..." Cloud peppered a few kisses in between the words. "If I need you to stop, wholly and truly, I'll say spoon, ok?"

Vincent tugged back away, looking at Cloud and gently letting his hands roam across his back.

"Promise me you'll tell me if I'm hurting you? I don't want you pushing yourself because you don't want to worry me." Vincent's tone was stern.

"I promise, Vincent. Now would you fuck me already?" Cloud laughed, taking advantage of the fact that Vincent had let go of his hips in favor of his back to dip his hips down and grind roughly against Vincent, savoring the groan that he earned. Vincent's hand shot up, feeling more comfortable now, as he loosely gripped Cloud's neck with his human hand, lifting upward slightly enough that Cloud shifted up onto his knees, seemingly surprised at how quickly Vincent went for his neck.

"Who said you could do that?" Vincent asked, his voice slipping easily back into that low tone. Cloud let out a shaky breath that went straight through Vincent and down to his groin. "You came home and haven't left me alone since, now look at you, trying to grind yourself into my lap like you're desperate."

To Vincent, it sounded horribly awkward and clunky when it came out of his mouth, but Cloud's reaction spoke differently, with the way he swayed his hips back and forth as if he was desperately seeking the friction of Vincent's lap. Cloud panted a sinful sound.

"Looks like you are feeling pretty desperate, aren't you?" Vincent was encouraged by that noise that he'd drawn out of Cloud. Cloud squirmed again, the flush on his face was burning hot again, though he was biting at his lip, trying to hold the rest of the noises in. Vincent tightened his grip around the other’s throat just slightly before relaxing his hand again. "Well aren't you?"

"Mmm, yeah." Cloud sighed breathily, his fingers lifting up to the hand gripping his neck and gently touching it, though not making to move it away.

"Tell me what you want." 

Cloud grunted, shaking his head as best as he could around Vincent's hand. Vincent squeezed a little on his throat again, not hard enough to do any damage, but enough to draw another, unsteady breath from Cloud.

"I wasn't giving you an option. Tell me what you want or I'm letting go and you're not getting anything." Vincent warned, though Vincent second guessed himself again, wondering if it sounded too harsh. He didn't let himself back down though, Cloud would tell him if he didn't want this. He almost missed the low whine that came from the back of Cloud's throat. There was a long moment where Cloud seemed to be debating with himself, but that quickly changed when Vincent moved to push him off his lap to make good on his word.

"Mmm, Vincent, please." Cloud seemed to panic for a moment, fingers on Vincent's arm scrabbling. Vincent paused. Cloud closed his mouth, wetting his lips before he opened them again. "Please fuck me."

"Is that the best you can do?" Vincent asked. "You said you'd been thinking about this all day."

"I want to feel you inside me. Fuck, I've been thinking about riding your cock all day." Cloud was back to squirming, though it was debatable whether or not he was trying to wriggle free of the situation or just to grind back down into his lap. "I can't stop thinking of how good you look when you're fucking me into the sheets like you own me." Vincent had to pretend not to be affected by that, but he was sure by the smirk growing on Cloud's face that he could see through it. "Mmmm, and I bet you like the thought of fucking open my hole like I'm your personal fuck toy don--"

Vincent reflexively tightened his grip on Cloud's throat, making the last part of the sentence choked off. Cloud shivered, tipping his head back and letting Vincent have full access to his neck. Vincent traced his metal hand up along Cloud's thigh, stopping at the joint between his leg and his crotch and tracing up along the area where Cloud's erection was resting through the fabric of his pants, relishing in the way that Cloud's hips arched into it.

"You love to talk, don't you? Even when you know it's going to get you into trouble." Vincent sighed, loosening his grip on Cloud's throat as he ground his thumb against the tip of his cock. Cloud outright moaned at the contact and twitched. Vincent wondered if he was really so sensitive already. "I'm surprised you're not already staining your pants." Vincent lowered his human arm so that Cloud was back to being slumped against his lap. "So why don't you show me instead? Let me hear you, too, but that warning from earlier stands. You try to back sass me again, and you’ll get nothing."

Cloud hummed, letting his head lull forward but keeping his mouth shut as he rolled his hips in small, desperate circles on Vincent's lap, letting out a shaky sigh. He let his hands roam Vincent's body again, tracing along his sides and up to his shoulders, where he squeezed his shoulders and back down again.

"God, I can feel you through your pants, I can't wait to feel it inside me. I can't wait to put my mouth on you." Cloud was getting back into that rambling that fell into a lot in moments like this. Flustered and low, and most of the time, absolutely filthy. "Fuck, Vin, can I take your shirt off?"

"Yeah." Vincent breathed airily. Cloud jumped at the chance, his fingers shaking as he raised his hands back up to Vincent's shirt, fumbling with the buttons. Cloud laughed at himself, shaking his head.

"I'm a mess, I can barely even get your shirt open." Cloud laughed and sighed, and Vincent hummed bemusedly, lifting his hands and assisting, leaning forward and pressing a few gentle kisses to Cloud's mouth.

"Slow down a little. Do you need a minute?" Vincent asked, easing up on the pressure on Cloud's dick and gently brushing his nose against the side of Cloud's. His tone had changed, a little more serious this time.

Cloud thought for a moment, giving a few kisses in return.

"... We should move to the bedroom." Cloud posited.

Vincent smiled at him, tugging Cloud down into a gentle hug while he shifted out from underneath him. Cloud accepted, graciously, trying to balance himself on unsteady legs. Vincent supported him until he was able to make them stop feeling like jelly.

"Is your throat ok?" Vincent ventured, pulling away a little. Cloud blinked up at him, seemingly surprised.

"I'm fine Vin, are you? I know that was a little... intense." Cloud laughed, but he looked a little insecure.

"I care about you a lot, and I'm always going to worry that I'm hurting you, but if it makes you happy, then I can learn to live with it." Vincent assured.

"You make it sound like I'm getting a tattoo, not like I'm asking you to choke me and spank me in bed." Cloud swatted playfully at him. "You're doing really well. Really... er, hot." Cloud glanced away from him, though Vincent didn’t miss the way that Cloud’s cheeks were graced with a blush.

"I'm glad to hear that... just... tell me if I'm not doing something right, ok?" Vincent gave Cloud a warm smile and leaned in, pressing another soft kiss to the corner of Cloud's mouth. "Come on, let's get to the bedroom."

"Look who's eager now." Cloud smirked, taking Vincent's hand and walking by his side as he made his way to the bedroom. He'd actually sought out a bigger bed, since he and Cloud had started dating, he knew that Cloud liked to sprawl out when he slept, and it really was just more convenient overall.

Vincent turned, drawing Cloud into his arms and kissing him repeatedly as he backed towards the bed. He let himself fall backwards onto the bed, tugging Cloud with him, back up onto his lap and tracing his hands down along the dip in Cloud's back. This was more of the speed that he was used to. Cloud went straight back to the buttons of his shirt, his hands were more steady this time, making quick work of opening it up and letting his hands slide under it, tracing across his chest. At one point, Vincent would have been self-conscious of the large, scarred flesh of his chest, stomach, and shoulders, but he'd seen Cloud's own scarring, albeit less intense. Cloud didn't seem to mind it.

"God, you're beautiful." Cloud hummed, leaning down and pressing gentle kisses to his shoulder as his hands explored along his sides. Cloud gently tugged the shirt out from where it was tucked into his pants. He nipped gently at the skin on Vincent's neck, rolling his hips forward against him. "What do you want to see?"

Vincent toyed with the edge of his shirt.

"More of you. Show me how you're feeling." Vincent challenged. Cloud pulled back and smiled, balancing himself on his legs tucked underneath him.

He stretched leisurely, tracing his hands the rest of the way down his body and tugging his shirt slowly up over his head, and Vincent drank in the sight of the newly exposed flesh, having to resist the urge to touch. Cloud didn't even stop the rocking of his hips as he did, his eyes watching Vincent's expression carefully as he slowly gyrated his hips back and forth. Vincent couldn't help himself, letting his head drop backwards, groaning a long 'good'.

"Yeah? You like that?" Cloud shot him a sultry smile. His tone was satisfied and eager as he tossed his shirt off to the other side of the room. "I wish I could see more of you. I want..." Cloud shut his mouth, but he licked his lips again, shifting and lowering his hand and palming at Vincent through his pants.

"Mm-mm." Vincent warned, gingerly moving Cloud's hand off of his cock, he was almost afraid that with Cloud grinding into his lap that he would cum like that. Vincent gave Cloud a rough swat across the ass, feeling the way that he jumped and yelped, and then the low moan that escaped him. "I thought I asked you to be good for me."

"You did." Cloud relaxing against the hand that was still resting on his ass. Vincent soothed his hand over the area he'd slapped. "Sorry, over excited, Vin."

"I know, I love you."

Vincent soothed, pressing kisses to the side of his neck and shifting Cloud in his lap. "I forgive you." Cloud smiled slightly as he curled up against Vincent, nuzzling against him.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Cloud whispered, kissing a line down Vincent's neck. Vincent hummed, in mock thought, though he was well aware of what Cloud wanted.

"You could put your mouth to use." Vincent urged, smirking at the way that Cloud's eyes lit up and he bit at his lip, trying to seem like he wasn't anticipating it. Cloud made to move off of his lap, but he stopped, seeming to think better of it. Vincent hummed. "Good... can you get on your knees for me?"

"May I kiss you first?"

"You can always kiss me, you don't have to ask me for that." Vincent couldn't keep the smile off his face as Cloud closed the distance between them, easing Vincent through a slow kiss. Vincent's head was sort of spinning, he was practically buzzing. Cloud shifted backwards off his lap, tugging Vincent along with him, parting from the kiss as he sank to his knees. He looked Vincent in the eyes as he leaned in and mouthed at him through the fabric of his pants.

Vincent groaned, shifting and sighing as he watched Cloud work to open his pants, lifting his hips so that Cloud could slide them down. Cloud hummed, pleased at the sight of Vincent's newly freed erection, he traced a wet line down along it with his tongue. Vincent had to struggle not to toss his head back, he wanted to watch Cloud, and he shot a feeble smile at him as Cloud glanced back up at him. (He chose to ignore the fact that he was pretty sure that Cloud had to tip his head down so that Vincent couldn't see him laugh.)

Cloud breathed out slowly, preparing himself before he opened his mouth and sunk down on Vincent's cock, taking in a good deal on his first stroke, though Vincent knew that he would need to work up to it

Cloud hummed, pulling back with lewd, wet noise and pausing at the tip to swallow around him.

Vincent gave in to the urge to let his head lull back again, letting out a shaky breath as he traced a hand through Cloud's hair, tugging gently. Cloud dipped his head down and sucked back, finding a rhythm easily.

Cloud glanced back up at him, measuring his expression and trying to keep himself from smiling. Cloud pulled back for a moment and resting his head against Vincent's leg and mouthing lazily at the head of Vincent's cock until eventually Vincent was looking at him again and his breathing had slowed. Satisfied, Cloud sunk down all the way to the base, relishing in the way that Vincent's mouth dropped open and he had to scramble to cover the moan that escaped his mouth.

Cloud sucked at the entirety of Vincent's cock for as long as he could before he needed to breathe, loving the noises that he was able to draw out of Vincent. He pulled backwards, watching Vincent's expression change as his voice left him. Vincent's hand tightened in his hair, trying to tug him backwards off him.

Cloud resisted, though, dissatisfied at the thought of stopping now and managing to force himself down a few more inches before the hand in his hair tightened painfully. Cloud looked up at Vincent, seeing the stern expression on his features despite his breathlessness.

"Cloud... off..." Cloud made eye contact with him, smirking around him as he pushed forward still, pushing down past the barrier of his throat muscles and sucking hard. Vincent let out a hissed breath, glaring down at him and frowning. "Fuck. Fine. It looks like you're just going to have to learn the hard way."

Cloud's eyes widened as Vincent roughly yanked him in the other direction, cock ramming roughly into the back of his throat, the feeling catching him in surprise and making his toes curl. His throat tightened reflexively, coughing around him while Vincent drew back to thrust roughly back into his throat. Cloud groaned around him and struggled to keep himself from salivating too much with his mouth stretched open so far to accept the cock in his throat. Vincent let his eyes slide closed as he fucked relentlessly into Cloud's throat.

Cloud felt a few seconds away from panic, feeling his lungs stinging, his throat beginning to feel raw, and his eyes watering. He wondered if Vincent was going to let him get in a breath, when he thankfully tugged him hard enough backwards that Cloud almost tipped backwards. Cloud sucked in air in ragged breaths, his mind rushing as he tried to focus on his breathing. Cloud jerked as he felt a wet splatter across his face and he barely registered the satiated groan that slipped from Vincent's lips. Cloud shut his eyes while Vincent eased the rest of his release out onto the bridge of his nose and his lips.

Cloud waited until he heard Vincent's breath calm down before he blinked open his eyes, looking up at Vincent with a satisfied smirk while he drug his tongue through the cum that had dripped onto his lips.

Vincent wasn't nearly as amused, though he was still buzzing from the feeling of cumming, he was upset that Cloud was still being insolent. Perhaps he was getting a little too into his role, but he did want for this to go well and it seemed like Cloud was doing his best to test his limits.

Vincent growled deeply in his throat, adjusting his grip on Cloud's hair so that he was sure he wasn't going to rip any out and yanking him upward and forward with the leverage.

"I told you to stop and you didn't listen." Vincent's voice was low, hearing the low whine in Cloud's throat while he jerked the younger man into his lap. Vincent drew back and gave Cloud another rough smack across the ass, wincing slightly as he jumped and yipped in his lap. He was worried that he'd overstepped the line again for a moment, but Cloud's eyes opened, still glazed over and lusty.

"Mmmn, fuck..." Cloud struggled with the words, rolling his hips like he couldn't stand the feeling of the tightness of his boxers. He made irresistible small noises of desperation while he tried to get ahold of himself well enough to speak. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm sorry Vincent..." he whined. "mmmm, I'm sorry, I wanted to... to..."

Vincent tightened his grip in Cloud's hair again, slapping his ass again.

"You asked me to fuck you and you're trying to pull this shit with me again?' Another rough slap and Cloud jerking his body away from the contact, actually crying out this time. "You like thinking you're the boss, don't you? Thinking you get everything you want." Cloud shifted, seemingly anticipating another hit at the words, but Vincent gave him a breather. Then, a demand. "Across my lap."

Cloud breathing was fast and rough still, but not quite as fast. Cloud shifted, and Vincent saw the way that he sucked his lip into his mouth and rolled it between his teeth. Cloud shuffled off of Vincent's lap sideways onto the bed, glancing over at him and he slowly leaned forward across his lap. Vincent guided him, careful not to yank his hair while he was getting into position. Leaning forward onto his elbows and knees.

Vincent pulled on his hair just a little bit, and Cloud grunted, letting him know that he was paying attention.

"I want you to count for me, ok?" Vincent smoothed a hand over the thickest part of his ass where he'd focused most of his spanking. Cloud nodded. "And are you going to be a good boy for me?"

"Yes." Cloud's voice was shaky, though he leaned into the touch of Vincent's hand.

"Good, because if you act out again I'm not letting you cum tonight." Cloud shivered, rolling his hips, reminding Vincent of the desperate grinding he had been doing earlier. If there was any doubt before, there wasn't now. Cloud was getting desperate to cum. Vincent smiled to himself before he gave a relatively gentle swat across the ass.

"Mmm, one." Cloud began. He seemed to relax slightly, and that's when Vincent took the opportunity to actually get to the punishment.

Vincent gave a quick succession of four swats, each a little bit harder than the last, leaving Cloud gasping though he managed to keep up with the counting. Five. He squirmed, clearly seeking friction against his erection. Vincent hummed as he lowered his hand down between Cloud's legs, gently squeezing at his cock through his pants. Cloud let out a really shaky breath, he was struggling to keep himself propped up though Vincent kept a grip on his hair. Vincent had just cum but he could already feel himself getting interested again by the desperate, shaky noises dripping from Cloud's mouth. Vincent gave a gentle pat across his cheek, not anything more than to make the sore skin sting, but more so to get his attention.

"Six?" Cloud asked, twisting his head to look at him as best as he could with Vincent's hand tangled in his hair. He didn't say anything else, obedient, but the question was obvious.

"Up." Vincent said, giving him another soft pat on the ass. Cloud looked confused for a moment, arching his back so that his ass was sticking up a little more. Vincent pressed gently against the back of his head, urging his face downward. Cloud seemed to get the hint at that. He let his elbows slip out from below him, laying with his cheek pressed against the sheets, the cum that had been left on his face stained the sheets where it was pressed into it. He glanced up at Vincent, blinking his large, blue eyes slowly.

"Seven." Cloud smiled at him, and it sort of made Vincent's heart melt despite the face that there was semen on his face. Vincent smiled back, moving the hand from his ass to tease at Cloud through his pants and watching his eyes flutter shut and him pull his lip into his mouth again at the steady friction.

"You feeling good? You look like it." Vincent's tone was satiated. "You're being good for me... just a little more, ok?" Cloud hummed his consent, nodding with his head pressed into the sheets. Vincent shifted so that he was sitting behind Cloud, dipping his fingers into Cloud's pants at the dip in his back, tugging them down slowly over his ass, bringing his underwear with them. Vincent let Cloud lift his legs to help him get it off his body.

Cloud was compliant, shifting his legs at Vincent's urging so that his legs were slightly spread, arching his back and putting on a show. Vincent leaned in a placed a kiss in the small of his back as he sat up, tracing his hands up along Cloud's sides. Cloud shifted, rolling his hips again.

Vincent pulled his human hand away from Cloud's side, arcing it across Cloud's ass again with a satisfying smack. Cloud moaned, and with the pants removed Vincent could see the way that his cock twitched after the contact.

"Ffffuck. Eight." Vincent leaned back in, gripping Cloud's hip in one hand and used the other to steady Cloud by wrapping around to the front of his body, rooted against his stomach. He pressed another kiss to the small of Cloud's back before he licked a fat stripe up his spine a little ways and pressing another kiss to his back. While holding him, he drew back the hand from his hip, giving him another three slaps across the ass, pausing only long enough between them for Cloud to count with him. "Nine... ten... eleven."

Vincent mouthed his way down along his back, pausing as he heard Cloud whine as he reached his tailbone.

"Do you need me to stop?" Vincent asked, lifting his head and glancing up to Cloud. He was flushed as bright red up to his ears and glancing backwards at him. He squeezed his lips together, swallowing hard and whining. Vincent waited for a response, not moving to do any more until he had a words one way or the other. "Cloud?"

"No." His voice was a little hoarse. "I just..." Cloud shifted his head so that he wasn't looking directly at Vincent. "'s embarrassing when you do that." Cloud grunted. Vincent smirked, playfully biting at the thick part of his ass cheek, earning another groan from Cloud. "You're so weird."

"I don't have to if you don't want me to." Vincent offered. Cloud sighed, pressing his face into the mattress to muffle his words.

"No it feels good. Just embarrassing." Vincent laughed softly, dipping his head down and brushing a tentative lick across the pucker of Cloud's asshole. Cloud shivered, his back tensing as he arched back into the touch and moaned. "Fucking shit, mmng." Vincent hear Cloud tense his hands into the sheets. Vincent hummed, pressing gently into the muscle with his tongue and enjoying the way that Cloud tensed up against him. Cloud kept the noises he made swallowed into his throat, but he tipped his head back and let out a shaky gasp.

Vincent mouthed at him for a moment more, then he slid down easing one of his balls into his mouth and lavishing attention over the sensitive skin. Cloud squirmed, trying to close his legs around Vincent's head, as he let expletives fall from his mouth unfettered. Vincent didn't give him much more attention to him though not willing to let him cum yet.

"Wh... Nonono." Cloud pleaded, his grip on the sheets tightening as he squirmed back towards Vincent.

Vincent sighed, grabbing his hips to keep him still as shifted back up to his knees and leaning forward to bite gently at the side of Cloud’s neck and tightening his hands a bit. "Vincent no, no I was close."

"Shh, Cloud, just hold on for me, you're being so good." Vincent's voice was low and comforting, he gently nuzzled against the back of his head, pressing a few kisses into his hair while he waited for Cloud to calm down enough for him to continue. Cloud twitched underneath Vincent's fingers, sighing and laying his head back against Vincent's shoulder.

Vincent pressed another kiss to the base of Cloud's neck before he pulled away again and smoothed a hand over the globe of his ass. Cloud glanced over his shoulder, and Vincent almost wished he could have gotten a picture of the expression on his face. He looked thoroughly debauched, his face was splotchy, red, and still covered in cum and his eyes were watery. His face glistened with sweat, and his lips were a little bit puffy because of him worrying at it with his teeth, which he was doing at that very moment. Vincent drank in the sight while he drew his hand back again. Cloud jumped at the next rough strike across his ass, his mouth dropping open as he groaned. Vincent found it unreasonably attractive.

"Twelve." Vincent was content to finish his punishment now. He raised his hand again, striking across his ass. "Thirteen... fourteen... FUCK! Fifteen..." Cloud counted diligently, even through the last, extremely rough swat. His hands were clenched into the sheets again and a few tears bubbled forth from the corners of his eyes. Vincent hummed, smoothing his hands up Cloud's back.

"So good for me." Vincent assured him, kissing his shoulder as he leaned forward to reach into their nightstand and rummaging around for the lubricant. "So, so good for me. Just a moment more, ok?" Cloud nodded relaxing back into Vincent's touch. Vincent found what he was looking for and settled back onto the bed.

"Come here." Vincent said, patting his lap. Cloud sat up, glancing over his shoulder as he shuffled backwards until he was able to relax down over Vincent's lap. Vincent smiled, lifting his hands up and searching up his sides and pressing kisses into the curve of Cloud's neck as soon as he was sitting on his lap.

"You're hard again." Cloud laughed as he brushed against Vincent's cock. "Figured I'd have to work a little harder for it."

"Mm, we just got done with your punishment, don't push it." Vincent grunted, knowing that there wasn't a need to push it further knowing how eager Cloud had been to get to this point.

"You're right... I've been excited to have your cock in me since this morning." Cloud laughed it out easily.

"Mm, then get yourself ready for me." Vincent joined him in laughter, passing the tube of lubricant to Cloud. Cloud seemed to be shaking with anticipation, unscrewing the cap with fumbling fingers. It took him a second, but he managed to lube up his fingers and he balanced himself on his free hand as he reached back and slipping his fingers up into himself. Cloud gasped as he dipped himself forward so that Vincent could get a clear view of himself spreading himself open for him. Cloud sighed, and Vincent could see the frustration that Cloud was feeling because he couldn't quite reach his own prostate at that angle.

He wasn't thorough enough, he was getting too impatient, Vincent could already tell. Vincent would make sure not to hurt him, he didn't want for Cloud to actually wind up being seriously hurt. Cloud groaned into the sheets, scissoring open his fingers, his other hand tightening into the sheets again.

"Fuck, I'm ready for you." Cloud sighed, getting fed up and pulling his fingers free before nearly shoving the lubrication back towards Vincent. Vincent genuinely doubted that.

"Cloud." Vincent's voice came out a little more sternly than he'd intended to. Cloud shook his head, glancing back at him.

"Please, Vincent, please I need it."

Vincent sighed, rolling his eyes realizing that he was going to have to do this himself. He lubricated his own fingers and slipping them inside. It was still a little tight, and Vincent gently crooked his fingers into Cloud's prostate, finding it easily. Cloud sighed, arching backwards and trying to fuck backwards onto his fingers. Vincent didn't let him.

"Cloud, I don't care how badly you want it, I'm not going to let you get yourself hurt by being impatient." Vincent sighed. Cloud grunted, and Vincent knew that he wasn't listening anymore. Vincent focused his attention on his prostate, working in slow, steady circles over the bundle of nerves. Cloud whined, arching his back away, his hands scrambling to find purchase on Vincent's arms.

"Wait, wait, s-stop that's too sensitive." Cloud's voice was shaking, and his body twitched. Vincent easily grabbed Cloud's hand and pushed it away from him. Cloud's body shivered, and he gasped, squirming underneath his ministrations. His cock twitched between his legs, and began to ooze cum, onto the sheets.

"I thought you wanted to cum?" Vincent laughed and kept up at the stimulation, watching him arch his spine. Cloud whined, gripping the sheets hard where Vincent was holding his hand and he tipped his head backwards, moaning and quivering. He made a pathetic sound as he tried to find his words.

"Ah fuck, fuck. Vin-- I-- oh fuck." Cloud sighed, glancing over his shoulder and watching Vincent as best as he could with watery eyes. Vincent finally let go of Cloud's wrist, his metal fingers tracing up along Cloud's chest, gently tracing them across one of his nipples. His body was getting sensitive as well judging by the reaction he had to that. "Shit, Vincent, please. I want you so badly I want to feel you."

Vincent hummed, slipping his fingers out, Cloud seemed to have been stretched enough, and if he was being perfectly honest, Vincent was getting sort of impatient as well. It was hard to hold back with his boyfriend outright begging for him.

Vincent reached for the lube with one hand and with the other smoothed up over his body, urging Cloud up onto his knees and pressing kisses into the curve of his neck while he was lubing up his cock and lining himself up.

"Are you ready?" Vincent whispered it into his ear, gently nibbling at the cartilage.

"Yeah." Cloud sounded eager. "I've been ready." Vincent leaned in and pressed a smile against his neck as he eased himself in. Cloud let his head slip backwards and come to rest against his shoulder and he let out a satisfied moan. "Mmm, you don't disappoint." Cloud moaned, sounding a little giddy as he relaxed against him. Vincent hummed against his neck and gave a few slow thrusts just to get acclimated to the feeling of heat wrapped around him.

"And you're taking it like a good boy." Vincent groaned, nibbling along the line of his neck. Cloud leaned back into the thrusts, and Vincent traced a hand up along the length of his body, pressing his hand against Cloud's collarbone. Cloud took the hint and rested against Vincent's chest, back arched in a way that he could only describe as sensual.

Vincent rolled his hips, focusing his attention again at directing the attention to Cloud's prostate with the tip of his cock. Cloud's own cock was steadily leaking precum still despite the fact that Vincent hadn't touched him yet.

"Look at you, you're leaking still. So desperate to be fucked, aren't you?" Vincent asked, giving Cloud a rough bite on the neck. His hand on Cloud's collarbone slid up, gently gripping his throat again, not quite squeezing yet. Cloud wasn't paying attention, Vincent could tell, too focused on the feeling of Vincent's cock pressing into him. He was whimpering, lowly. So Vincent stopped moving his hips. It took Cloud a moment to realize that he'd stopped, but again his hands were searching for anything that he could get a hold of to try and get Vincent to move again. "Answer me." He squeezed Cloud's throat, not any tighter than he had before, but it was enough to get his point across.

"Fuck, fuck, yes Vincent pl--please." Cloud's voice was muffled by the hand around his throat. "Anything so long as it means you don't stop."

"Tell me how much you want it." Vincent's voice was a low growl, his left hand tracing down along the front side of him, tracing the metal fingertips across the skin just above his pelvis, teasing. Cloud reacted immediately, hands darting to try and urge his hand to wrap around his cock, but Vincent didn't budge.

"Vin." Cloud was whining, still trying to urge his hand downward. He was back to squirming again, trying to get any friction back.

Vincent's hand tightened around his neck, actually enough that it was hard for Cloud to suck in breath and he certainly couldn't speak. He opened his mouth, a small, uncomfortable noise leaving his throat, but Vincent didn't hold his throat shut long enough to hurt him. It was just a warning. Cloud sucked in air.

"Oh fuck." Cloud swore with his whole body, his cock twitching in vain between his legs and drooling pre. "Fuck, Vincent, please, please fuck me. God I feel so close. I think I could cum from just you choking me right now, I just want you to destroy me."

Vincent hissed quietly, his fingertips scratching across the skin of Cloud's stomach as Vincent sunk in a little further into Cloud's asshole, biting him roughly on the shoulder again and sucking at the skin as he squeezed his fingers around Cloud's throat. Vincent moved the hand on the soft part of Cloud's pelvis before moving to grip his hip tightly. Vincent drew almost all the way back out of Cloud and slammed back in, starting up a rough, fast pace fucking into Cloud. There was no way he'd be able to last, but with the way that Cloud was moaning through the tightness of his throat, Vincent didn't think it would matter.

Cloud's face was red, his hands eventually coming to grip at both the hand on his hip and the one on his neck while Vincent fucked into him hard enough to jolt his body. His body quivered, there was so much happening that it was almost overwhelming. The intense feeling of the stimulation to his prostate making his entire body feel sensitive, the tight, stinging grip of Vincent's hand on his hip, or the pressure around his throat that was edging on making him dizzy. It was like his body was buzzing and the feeling was only getting more intense.

And then it burst. Cloud arched hard against Vincent's grip as his climax hit him. He was sure that he wasn't quite registering everything that happened-- he just knew that it was a lot and it felt really, really good. If he had been a little more conscious of his surroundings, he would have realized that he'd spurted cum hard, and a lot of it and that Vincent had slowed down significantly, moving through shallow thrusts to ease him through his orgasm. He'd let go of the pressure on his throat as well as he came down. Cloud had clamped down around his cock tight, and as enticing as it was to keep fucking into that tight heat until he finished, he knew that Cloud still would have liked for him to draw it out.

Cloud breathed deeply, his abdomen was tensed and his entire body was sensitive to the point that it was almost too much to even have Vincent's cock inside of him. Swears were tumbling out of his mouth and he was shaking. Cloud moved slowly, arching his back and looking over his shoulder at Vincent, trying to ignore the intense urge to try and pull off of him and collapse on the bed. Vincent raised his hands, ready to take Cloud by the hips and start fucking back into him but Cloud shook his head. Cloud swallowed lazily, trying to wet his throat.

"I want to try and ride it." he said finally, after a moment. "You can... you can fuck me again if it gets to be too much."

Vincent hesitated, but he nodded, shifting so that he was sitting. Cloud seemed pleased, adjusting himself in Vincent's lap, lifting his hips slowly and then dropping it down. His body twitched, hands clenching on top of his thighs, the sensation was somewhere between an intense burn and the aftershock of an orgasm. It was a lot to take, and his body was screaming at him to stop, but he pushed through it. His cock twitched. Cloud groaned, his pace wasn't nearly as fast as Vincent's had been, but judging by the look on Vincent's face when he looked over his shoulder again, it didn't seem to stop him from enjoying it.

"Feel good?" Cloud ventured, smiling over his shoulder at him. Vincent nodded, hands resting on Cloud's hips while Cloud's asshole twitched around his cock. Cloud was getting to the point where it was getting too intense for him to keep pace, so he gripped at the hands on his hips, trying to urge Vincent to take back over. Vincent, thankfully, was good at picking up on his cues.

Vincent tightened his grip on Cloud's hips again, rolling his hips slowly and sinking easily into him. He couldn't lie, Cloud had already done most of the work for him, he was already nearly at his tipping point. Cloud shook, writhing in Vincent's lap, struggling against that feeling to pull away. Vincent gave a few more rough thrusts before he was finishing inside of him, muffling his mouth against Cloud's shoulder.

"Fuck, oh... fuck its hot." Cloud twitched, dropping forward and having to catch himself with shaky arms, feeling the cum dribbling into him. It felt incredibly hot to his sensitive nerves, almost to the point of burning. Cloud hummed, the feeling was decidedly satisfying. Cloud watched while Vincent pulled out and the cum dripped out after him. "I needed that, shit."

Cloud fell sideways onto the sheets, trying to avoid the mess on the sheets and catch his breath. Vincent Smiled, shuffling up next to him, also curling up next to him and nuzzling against his back to avoid the mess.

"Is your neck ok?" Vincent asked, pressing a few gentle kisses against the back of his neck, stroking softly over the skin of his arm. Cloud shifted back, snuggling into him as much as he could.

"Yeah... I'm still feeling good." Cloud laughed, he sounded hazy. He was still riding the high he was feeling.

Vincent smiled, tugging the young man closer and looping his arms around him protectively, soft, warm touches across his skin and gentle kisses.

"I love you so much, you know?" Vincent traced small circles across the skin if his stomach. "Even if you do interrupt me cooking to try and jump my bones. You're good to me."

Cloud rolled lazily, glancing up at him as smiling dazedly.

"I'm good to you? You're the one who deals with me wanting you to choke me."

"It was a little hot." Vincent conceded, though he was mostly focused on how much it had done for Cloud, if he was being honest. Cloud made a contented noise, looping his arms around Vincent's neck and leaning in and stealing a kiss. "It's worth it to see you happy. Was I ok at it?"

"It was really great. You did really well with the choking, though you could have spanked me a little harder." Cloud rested his forehead against Vincent's, smiling to himself and then looking a little squicked out as he realized he still had dried cum on his face. "Could you get me something to clean up with though?"

Vincent squeezed him tightly in his arms, and then he slipped his arm free from underneath Cloud.

"Sure. I'll be right back, ok?" Vincent stepped out of the room, and Cloud rolled onto his back, closing his eyes and relaxing against the sheets. He was still feeling the remnants of his orgasm, he felt a little like he was glowing. The tension in his body had eased, and he breathed slowly. He made a note to dote on Vincent when he came back into the room, it had taken a lot for him to step out of his comfort zone to indulge Cloud.

\---

Cloud opened his eyes, apparently having drifted off, when he heard Vincent shuffling back into the room. He opened his eyes when he felt Vincent's weight on the bed again. Vincent smiled down at him, he looked soft, almost angelic. Cloud wanted to touch him, lifting his hands and cupping Vincent's cheeks.

"Hi." Vincent's voice was soft too. Cloud felt overwhelmed with the thought, his affections felt like they were going to overflow.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Vincent laughed, his flesh and blood hand coming up and resting on top of Cloud's hand, squeezing gently. "Come on, I've got some warm water and a wash cloth. Let's clean you up." Vincent reached for the wash cloth, dipping it into the bowl of warm water and gently wringing out the excess. Cloud shifted up until he was sitting up.

Vincent gently rubbed at the mess on his face, pausing a couple of times to kiss freshly cleaned skin.

"There. All clean." Vincent said, and Cloud smiled, relieved to have the cum cleaned off his face. "You're so messy."

"You're the one who put the mess there." Cloud snorted.

"You're not wrong. You're good at what you do with your mouth." Cloud smiled at that, leaning in and kissing him again. "Can you lay on your stomach for me?"

Cloud hummed, rolling lazily over onto his stomach and sighing. Vincent reached down, gently lifting Cloud's legs apart and leaning forward and pressing a kiss into the space between Cloud's shoulders again. Vincent made quick work of cleaning up the mess of cum and lube between his legs, his free hand tracing comfortable patterns across Cloud's skin. He set aside the washcloth once he was done for it and instead reached for the lotion that he'd grabbed as well. Cloud glanced over his shoulder when he heard the bottle opening.

"You spoil me." Cloud hummed, arms crossed underneath his head.

"Just making sure that you're not still going to be hurting tomorrow morning." Vincent hummed, warming the lotion a little in his hand before he rubbed the soothing lotion into the reddened skin on Cloud's ass, earning a pleased sigh from the younger man. "If caring about whether you're going to be in pain tomorrow morning is spoiling you, then yes, I guess I am."

"You are. You really are spoiling me." Cloud laughed. "Or you're looking for an excuse to touch my ass. You could just do it, you don't have to bring out the lotion for it."

"I think I've already had plenty of that already tonight." Vincent laughed, though he gave Cloud's ass a rough squeeze.

"You're just going to make me want to fuck again." Cloud warned.

"I don't think I have the energy." Vincent laughed.

Cloud smiled as he crossed his arms underneath his head, looking through satiated and ready for a nap.

"Mmm. Vin?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Cloud sighed, watching as best as he could over his shoulder while Vincent rinsed the rag off and stepped into the joined bathroom to get rid of the water. He didn't respond immediately, but he was smiling.

"I need to change the sheets." He spoke. Cloud groaned, realizing that he was going to have to move. He shifted slowly, getting up to his feet and padding toward the bathroom door. He met Vincent as he walked back into the room with a tight hug and several kisses, relaxing as Vincent reciprocated lazily. Cloud could tell that he was starting to feel sleepy as well.

“Do we need to? We could just go nap on the couch, instead.” Cloud suggested, squeezing the older man about the waist and nuzzling against his shoulder. “Maybe watch a movie and kiss at the boring parts?”

“Alright, but I’m still putting the sheets in the washer. Otherwise we’re just going to have to deal with them before bed.”

“Okay.” Cloud groaned, as if was a pain, but it was all in good fun. He let go of Vincent, but followed close behind him to help him pull the sheets off the bed and bundle them up into a clump to be tossed in the wash, even following him to the laundry room after he threw on some boxers. He hopped up onto the lid of the dryer at Vincent’s insistence that he would be the one to set up the laundry. Cloud watched Vincent work appreciatively, watching his shoulder muscles move. Vincent turned, meeting Cloud’s gaze wearing nothing but one of the small, warm smiles that he always tried to hide behind his collar.

Cloud huffed out a small laugh, beckoning his boyfriend with a wag of his finger. Vincent stepped across the small space, arms snaking around Cloud’s waist, their lips meeting in a kiss, breath fanning across each other’s skin.

“Come on you, let’s go and watch that movie.”

“Yeah.” Cloud smiled, appreciating how close they were. The intimacy was soothing. “And Vincent?”

“Yeah?”

“You were amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated. If you're interested in keeping up with my work or ask questions, you can follow me at whimsysfics on tumblr!


End file.
